


Is That a Challenge?

by TheAvengingCannibal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M, but it’s inappropriate dancing, excessive flirting, implied sex, suggestive content, things not to do in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvengingCannibal/pseuds/TheAvengingCannibal
Summary: Shield office parties were certainly something, but to Tony, they were... boring. Until Loki came along. Recent good guy, constantly handsome, it’s fine for Tony to look right? And maybe have a dance?(I wrote this years ago on fanfic .net and wanted to transfer it over!)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Is That a Challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this fic back in 2013, which is crazy to think about now, back in my fanfic .net days (I was Grelltheleper over there) and now that I’m finally writing again I thought I should transfer this over! So excuse how very old it is, but I still kind of like it!

Tony stared at him from across the room, drink in hand. He shouldn't, of course, shouldn't be staring, shouldn't even be thinking about him, but there he was. Sure, the invasion was over, and he even worked with them from time to time, but past slights were hardly forgotten and Tony knew that nobody was going to be particularly approving of any affections towards the man. The god.

Loki.

The former villain was leaning against the wall, looking elegant as ever in his well-tailored suit. Somehow, he fit into the backdrop of the party perfectly, whilst still utterly radiating royalty. Tony wasn't sure how he did it, but he certainly wouldn't mind finding out. Throwing caution to the wind, approval be damned, the billionaire placed his empty glass on the bar behind him and all but strut his way towards the god.

"Looking for me, Stark?" Loki crooned, teleporting to meet the man on the dance floor.

"I very well might be," Tony winked, holding out a hand. "Care to dance?"

"Mm, I don't think you could keep up with me, Anthony," Loki whispered into the avenger's ear, his husky voice sending a shiver down Tony's spine.

"Is that a challenge?" he grinned. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he could feel Fury's one-eyed glare already. Loki rolled his eyes with a smile, taking Tony's hand as he pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. Placing his hands on the gods hips, (and godly his hips were), the billionaire proceeded to dance in the best way he knew how; a distinctly sexual grinding. Loki threw his head back with a laugh before joining in, arms in the air as he swayed his hips in time with the music.

"You've been staring at me all night you know, Stark. It was very rude," Loki quipped.

"What can I say, I was enjoying the view. Am I keeping up, babe?"

"You dance with the libido of a sixteen year old boy," the god chuckled, running his hand down the other man's chest.

"I could tell you that this is just for you, but I'm afraid this is all I've got."

"Mm, that's perfectly alright with me, Stark. Whilst your hormonal rutting may be 'all you've got', I think this might just be for me," Loki purred, grinding his hips against his newest play thing. Tony grinned at his dance partner, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise any human.

"Careful there, Anthony," the god groaned into the shorter man's ear. "I like it rough."

"Yeah? I can cater to that, babe."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

________________________________________

Tony let out a groan as the harsh lights burned his eyes, pulling the covers over his head. Then he heard a chuckle.

"Loki!" The billionaire shot up from beneath the blankets, pulling them to his chest. The god grinned up at him from the pillow, his hair draping down over his pale chest. Tony was reminded of the Cheshire cat as he stretched, the duvet slipping down to reveal his bare, slender hips.

"Good morning, Anthony. Were you aware that you mutter in your sleep?"

"Loki. You're naked."

"Yes, clever boy, yes, I am. Your fault entirely, I assure you," Loki yawned, pulling the avenger back down to him.

"You've got feathers in your hair," Tony mumbled as the god nuzzled his neck. The night was all coming back to him now. Trying it on with the god of mischief apparently had a lot of perks.

"Yes, that's your fault too. Your pillows burst during one of our... Trysts. Now, either make me breakfast or kiss me."

"I can order breakfast and kiss you until it gets here?" Tony suggested.

"Do you really think you could stop once our morning feast had arrived?" Loki smirked, running his tongue along Tony's neck.

"Is that a challenge?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m primarily an artist so if you’d like to see things I’m actually good at, I’m on Twitter and Instagram @ artsyruthless ✨


End file.
